CarCrash!
by Jayclin Jackson
Summary: Sup Y'all! Ok so before I give u asummery, this isn't a Percy Jackson story, but I'm hopping to do more Oneshots like this with the Percy Jackson Characters, so summery; the main characters friends just got in a carcrash! So she comes to the rescue! But what they don't know is that the man who crashed into them, is the most wanted criminal in the world! Rated T for mild kissing. ;D
1. Characters

**Sup Y'all! Ok Before you read the Oneshot, there's ****a lot of characters, so I just wanna make a list of the characters, so you can kinda keep up! Okay? Cool! so here it is;**

_Characters:_

**Jayclin Jackson** - Sister of Jaz, and Marya, and Girlfriend of Anthony. Light brown hair, with natural blonde highlights, brown eyes, with a ring of blue on the outside, normal outfit; Red thick strap tank top, with anchor symbol on it, camo skinny jeans, and red converse hightop's

**Jazmine Jackson** - Sister of Jayclin, and Marya. Same hair color as Jayclin but darker, Hazel eye color, changes with every outfit she has on, normal outfit; pink neon low cut Tee, over a lime green neon Tankie, with light blue ripped shorts, and pink flip flops.

**Marya Jackson** - Sister of Jayclin, and Jaz. black copper color hair, more blackish, Hazel eyes, same as Jaz, normal outfit; black with white stripes thick strap tank top, with white heart design printed on it, dark blue jeans, folded to mid shin, and Combat boots.

**Anthony Jimenez **- Brother of Betthzy, Ricky, and Boyfriend of Jayclin. Pitch Black hair spiked up in front, Brown eyes, normal outfit; Red V-Neck, with camo Khaki shorts, and red converse high tops.

**Betthzy Jimenez **- Sister of Anthony, Ricky, and Girlfriend of Micah. Black wavy hair, brown eyes, normal outfit; White Tankie,under a tan cardigan, with light blue shorts, and gold ankle sandals.

**Ricky Jimenez **- Brother of Anthony, and Betthzy. Pitch Black messy hair (Like Percy Jackson's a bit) Blue eyes, normal outfit; Light blue V-Neck, under Black leather Jacket, light blue jeans, with Black hightop's.

**Caitlin Venard** - Sister of C.J, Best friend of Jaz. dirty Blonde hair very short (but in a cute way), piercing Blue, normal outfit; black thick strap tankie, with black ripped skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

**C.J. Venard** - Brother of Caitlin, best friend of Gabe. Dirty blonde hair, Piercing blue eyes, normal outfit; gray V-Neck with the Lego Movie pic printed on it, with khaki shorts, and blue converse.

**Mallory Leake** - Sister of Gabe, Best friend of Jayclin. Blonde hair with some baby brown, blue eyes, normal outfit; Gray loose long sleeve thick sweater, with dark blue faded skinny jeans, and tan moccasins.

**Gabe Leake** - Brother of Mallory, and Best friend of C.J. Blonde hair, blue eyes, normal outfit; blue tee, blue jeans, and blue hightop's.

**Autumn Ruiz **- Sister of Victoria, and Alexis. Black hair with some brown, dark Brown (almost black) eyes, normal outfit; Blue tee, with heart design printed on it, with tight blue mid thigh shorts, and blue Vans.

**Victoria Ruiz **- Sister Autumn, and Alexis. Brown hair with Black, brown eyes, normal outfit; Green see through mid length sleeve shirt, tied at the bottom, over a green tankie, with dark blue skinny jeans, and free folded hightop's.

**Alexis Ruiz** - Sister of Victoria, and Autumn. Same hair and eyes as Autumn, normal outfit; Red thin strap tankie, with white stripes, and dark blue skinny jeans, and red flats,

**Rachel Matthews** - Sister of Rebekah, Timothy, and Thomas, and Cousin of J.J, Jaz, and Marya. Dirty blonde with more brown, brown eyes with a ring of bus on the outside, normal outfit; Dark blue shirt with the sleeves gray and mid length, light blue faded ripped skinny jeans, blue baseball hat, and black combat boots.

**Rebekah Matthews** - Sister of Rachel, Timothy, and Thomas, and Cousin of J.J, Jaz, and Marya. same hair as Rachel, blue eyes, normal outfit; tight Gray mid length sleeve shirt, under a black sleeveless cardigan, with light blue skinny caprice folded up to the knee, and white high tops.

**Timothy Matthews** - Brother of Rebekah, Rachel, and Thomas, and Cousin of J.J, Jaz, and Marya. Dirty Blonde, blue eyes, light blue button up shirt, with blue jeans, and blue converse.

** Thomas Matthews** - Brother of Rebekah, Rachel, and Timothy, and Cousin of J.J, Jaz, and Marya. same as hair and eyes as Timmy, normal outfit; black and white striped shirt with collar, dark blue jeans folded up once, with black converse.

**Jotham Craven** - Best friend of Jayclin, and cousin of Valiant, Jeremiah, Micah. Brown hair mixed with Red, Blue eyes with a ring of green on outside, normal outfit; Red V-Neck under a gray hoodie sweater, the sleeves scrunched up, with blue jeans, and black heelys.

**Valiont Thomas** - Cousin of Jotham, Brother of Jeremiah, and Micah, and Boyfriend of Rachel Mathews. Ginger red hair, green eyes, normal Outfit; light blue V-Neck, under a Dark blue unbuttoned Blazer, with the sleeves scrunched up, and black jeans, with blue hightop's.

**Jeremiah Thomas** - Cousin of Jotham, Brother of Valiont, and Micah, and Boyfriend of Victoria Ruiz. Same hair and eyes as Valiont, Green and black striped sweater, with the sleeves scrunched up, and black loose skinny jeans (the ones guys look good in, not the really weird kinds) and black hightop's.

** Micah Thomas** - Cousin of Jotham, Brother of Jeremiah, and Valiont, and Boyfriend of Betthzy Jimenez. Same hair and eyes as Jeremiah, black V-Neck, under a black and white thin unbuttoned hoodie sweater, with black loose skinny jeans, and black converse hightop's.

**Ok! That should be all the characters you should need to know! Well I hoped you liked it! And hope you like the chapter! ;)**

**Jayclin Jackson**

**Out**

**Adios! ;)**


	2. CarCrash!

**Sup y'all! well this is a story/dream, I had on the five back from ****Colorado, (You know what I'm talking bout ****Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, and Long,live,PJ,HP,HG!) I edited it a lil' (cuz my dreams are really weird!) and it turned out to be awesome, all the characters are correct, for instance I'm obviously Jayclin, my sister in the story is my sister in real life and so is all my friends and everyone else! Got it! GOOD! haha no, i hope you got it! well**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. This is going to be like a recording type, like it was in 'The Kane Chronicles' by Rick Riordan. for those who ****don't know who he is, or his books (I pity you) it will be like I'm talking in a recording but its written down, I don't really know how to explain but yea anyways...**

**With further ado..**

**CarCrash**

We were driving to Colorado for a field trip, when we stopped at a gas station, and thats when everything happened...

Hey! my name is Jayclin Jackson and right now I'm on a field trip with my friends, and two sisters, with chaperones of course, to Colorado Springs, Colorado

my friends were; Autumn Ruiz, Mallory Leake, Rachel Matthews, Rebekah Matthews, Victoria Ruiz, Alexis Ruiz, Caitlin Venard, C.J Venard, Gabe Leake, Timothy Matthews, Thomas Matthews, Valiant Thomas, Jeremiah Thomas, Micah Thomas, my two sisters; Jazmine Jackson, and Marya Jackson, the chaperones; Mrs. and Mr. Matthews, and of course with me sitting next to him the guy who liked me; Jotham Craven

don't get me wrong, i liked him too but only as a friend, it was very visible that he liked me, ok so maybe my friend told me and I'm exaggerating, but you could still tell, besides i already like someone who likes me back, but we both don't have the guts to tell each other

anyways I'm 15, today i was wearing a blue shirt, the sleeves were white, and it had a white anchor symbol on it **(A/N: get it Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP ;)**

with some faded light blue skinny jeans, my sneakers and my layered hair straightened pulled back in a red bandana **(A/N: I'm not really a mach person ;/** with my short bangs straight down

I was sitting in the second row, at the very corner nearest to the window, trying to draw but Jotham wouldn't stop talking to me, complimenting me, and telling me what stuff he liked, tho I barley listened, i was too focused on my drawing

it was a picture of the guy i liked; Anthony Jimenez, it was a good picture if I do say so myself,

Just then we stopped at a gas station, I looked around then went back to my drawing, I heard muffled 'Do you need to go to the Bathroom?' or 'Do you want anything from the store?' but again I wasn't listening

then something hit me on the back of my neck, I turned around glaring at the person! Only to find one of my sisters; Jazmine Jackson

"What do you want?" I asked half-heartedly

"I said, do you need to go to the Bathroom, oh and nice drawing" she said smirking

I blushed a little but tried hiding it by glaring daggers at her, "No Jaz, I already told you, I don't, I just-" I was cut short, something caught my eye, outside behind Jaz

No, no it couldn't be, I gasped then Jaz snapped into my thoughts, literally she snapped her fingers in front of my face

"What was that J.J?" she asked

"Jaz, T-turn around" Jaz turned her heard around and her eyes widened and she gasped as well

Jaz's best friend, Caitlin, spotted her look, "What's wrong Jaz?" she asked

"I-It's Betthzy Jimenez! But sh-she's hurt!" emmedialty Jaz unbuckled! And so did I

I tompled over people getting a lot of 'Hey!'s and 'What the!'s but I ignored them muttering 'Excuse me, Pardon me' so did Jaz

Finally we reached the door, in five Minutes! Ok so I'm exaggerating again, it only took about five Seconds

As soon as we got out of the car, I grabbed my sister's hand and we ran towards Betthzy, Jaz got there first, probably cuz Betthzy is her bestess friend, besides Caitlin of course

Jaz quickly gave Betthzy a bone crushing hug, making her wince, Jaz let go, and being so close to Betthzy, it kinda looked scary

She had bruises and scars everywhere, there was blood trickling down her arm, her nice clothes were all tattered and black, her hair was a wreck; a high bun with lots of hair sticking out, parts of her body was black, she looked like she just went thought a bomb!

"W-What happened?" Jaz asked wiping tears from Betthzy's black, scrached up, face

Betthzy gulped a breath, and tried to answer "Trip - to Utah - home - Car came closer -" she hesitated "B-Big Car crash - Bomb - Everyone asleep - o-or - Or worse" more tears came down her face "Please Help!" she finished

Jaz and I were in shock, then Jaz yelled orders at me "Give me a water bottle ASAP! And get all the help you can get!" emmedialty I obeyed her orders

I ran back towards the Van, opened the trunk, and pulled out the cooler, while I was doing this most of the people in the car was staring at me,

but while I was doing this the only thing I was thinking about was Betthzy's brother; Anthony Jimenez, the guy I like, he was in the car too, he's probably dead now, _No! Don't think that! _I thought, tears rushing down my face,

When I finally got the water bottle, I yelled for help, and explained what happened, emmedialty people started to unbuckle, except for one; Autumn Ruiz

"Why should I help them?" she asked

Autumn kinda held a grudge against then, because Ricky Jimenez, broke up with one of her sisters, and Autumn won't let it go, even the girl he broke up with got over it!

"Autumn! Are you kidding me?! they just went through a horrible car wreck and all you care about is your stupid grudge!" i yelled at her

"Ugh fine!" she answered, then unbuckled, i saw people telling other people to help, i was happy people would help

i was about to turn around and give the water bottle to Betthzy, when i saw Jaz helping Betthzy back to the car, and they were almost here,

when they got to the car, i immediately opened the water bottle and gave it to Betthzy, she drank it like she's never drinker water in like a month, in about 20 seconds, she was done with the water, and i had to get her two other ones

Jaz layed her down against the car, "Where's your car?" I asked as calm as possible, she pointed to us just around the corner, but before Jaz could grab my hand and run I asked Betthzy;

"Who's the guy who crashed into y'all?" I asked again, she hesitated then pointed to a red mustang car, flipped upside down, right next to the gas station entrance, what a shame, that was an awesome car,

I glared at the car, then finally grabbed Jaz's hand and ran for the directions Betthzy gave us

i quickly looked back to see three friends of mine and Betthzy's helping her get better; Alexis Ruiz, Rachel Matthews, and the guy Betthzy liked; Micah Thomas, well he wasn't really helping her, he was more like holding her hand and all that mushy stuff,

then i saw more people following us, including Jotham, i was surprised he was following me, but then again he probably dint know i liked someone else,

i turned back around and we turned the corner, Jaz and i stopped, i tried to take in the scene, but i felt like i wanted to bawl,

right there about 20 feet away from us, was their Red mini van, all bent, windows broken, dented everywhere, the worst part was it was side ways, and I've been in that car long enough to know where Anthony usually sits, and its where the car was to the ground,

i had no choice to stand there and do nothing, i yelled at Jaz to go the red mustang and grab the guy in it, she ran straight for it without any protest,

as soon as I got to the car, I could see it more closely, it looked really bad, and smoke was forming clouds above the back and front of the van,

I saw Jazopen the mustangs driver door, from upside down I could see the man, he was probably more worse than Betthzy

I saw her grab the man and pull him out, he started to stir, but when Jaz saw more help coming she told them to pin him down and never let go of him, then she ran straight back to me

once more help came, I roared orders; help the people to get out, make sure nothing bad happened in the process, and help turn the car right side up, that was the tricky part

there was about ten people one one side of the van, and ten people on the other side of the van, i was at the side where i had to pul it up, i had plans to get Anthony out first,

on the count of three we did our part on the car, _one... two... three!_ i used all the power i had and lifted up the van, eventually in about five minutes or less, we got the van up,

as soon as we got it up i immediately opened the door to find Anthony unconscious, i tried so hard not to slap my mouth with my hand, he looked horrible

He was sagging in his seat belt, his black hair was messy in different ways, his clothes somehow got torn and tattered, which was sad cuz it was the clothes he usually wears,

His arms were partly black with scratches and really bad cuts everywhere, there was blood trickling down his head and arms which was not pretty, and almost made me nauseous

I saw people starting to take out the parents, then the baby, Ricky, and the second youngest son Gabriel,

BI was having a problem with the seatbelt Anthony was in; it was stuck! typical, at the worst moment the seatbelt has to be stuck!i yanked and pulled at it but nothing happened, Anthony was stating to stir, police officers offered to ell but i told them to go,

then one of the police officers yelled "There's a Gas leak! everyone get away from the car as much as you can!" he yelled

one of the Officers tried to pull me away from Anthony but... "NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM! I DONT CARE IF THERES A FREAKIN' GAS LEAK! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM!" I yelled a little too loud, I shoved the officer off of me and worked on the seatbelt, tears rushing down my cheeks

Anthonys head tilted up, and his eyes blinked open "J-Jayclin?" he choked

"Anthony, I-Its me, I'm gonna get you out, don't.. don't worry" I reassured still pulling on the seatbelt

"G-Go, leave me.. you'll never get the seatbelt out, besides I'm.. I'm already dying by the minute"

Tears couldn't stop coming down my eyes, but that didn't stop me from getting Anthony out! I would rather die with the man I love, than live knowing I let the man I love die

finally i couldn't help it anymore i put one leg on the bottom of the seat and the other planted on the ground "NOO!" I screamed then use all my might and pulled the seatbelt, it snapped and Anthony and I went sprawling down,

he collapsed on me and groaned, I got up and helped him up, i was beyond happy I got him out, but right now I was trying to focus on getting as far away as possible from the van,

I put his arm around my shoulder, and dragged him to the yellow police tape line, in about a minute, we were at least 10 feet away from the tape, thats when Anthony looked back, his eyes widened, i didn't know what was gong through his head

but then he turned his head around, with his arm around my shoulder he turned me around to face him then gave me a kiss on the lips, ON THE FREAKIN' LIPS!

I was shocked and was blushing, but then he pushed me down to the ground, and collapsed on top of me, wrapping his arms around me, the only thing i remember was a big explosion, and me in the man i love's arms, blacking out

-LINEBREAK-

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"BEEP... BEEP" The heart monitor beeped, telling me Anthony was still alive

I was sitting in the chair next to Anthony's bed, i never kept my eyes off him, he looked so peaceful, but really he's been in a coma for two weeks

I got up and sat down on the bed next to his waist, i never liked seeing him like this everyday, with a mask on his face, tubes running down his arms and legs, it hurt me seeing him like this

i waited for a minute, and right as i was about to get up Anthony's eyes fluttered open in shock, and he breathed in big gulps of air

"Anthony?" I asked

he turned his head towards me and smiled

"Anthony! your ok!" I yelled giving him a big hug, a little too big, he winced and I quickly let him go "I-Im sorry" I apologized

he took off the mask, and pinter to his throat, then mouthed _'__Cant Speak', _I nodded "Yea you won't be able to talk for a while, at least half a week"

he frowned at this, I looked around for some kind of way for us to communicate, then I remembered something I learned when I was twelve years old; Morse Code

"Hey remember when we learned Morse Code when we were 12 years old?" I asked, he nodded

"Well how bout you use Morse Code with your eyes, and I can just talk to you! ok?" He nodded again

"Ok so.. how are you feeling" I asked

he said using Morse Code; _Im aching everywhere, but I'm glad your here_

I blushed "Well you _did _kind saved my life!"

_You saved _MY _life too_

"Why wouldn't I? I mean I've known you for like 10 years, and your the guy that i like anyways-" I stopped dead, my eyes widened, i slapped my mouth with my hand

but the only thing Anthony did was smirk then answered in Morse Code; _I like you too_

I took my hand off my mouth, and smiled too, I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead, cuz it _would _be kinda hard to kiss him when he had tubes in his mouth,

after that I held his hand and we talked some more, well Morse Code/Talked some more..

-LINEBREAK-

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"-Blah blah blah, polotics, boring stuff, this is boring, blah blah blah" Mr. president said (I'll explain in a bit)

I sighed "Can this get any more _boring!_" i whispered to Anthony, who was sitting next to me,

"Hey you got to respect the President, it should be an honer that you get to be rewarded 'Best Heroes in the World' from _thee President!_" Anthony whispered back squeezing my hand

"Well who knew _me and Jaz_were going to catch the most wanted criminal in the world!"

"I don't know, but I'm really lucky to have a Girlfriend like you, i mean look at you saving the world and all, not to mention my _life!_"

I smiled and gave Anthony a small kiss,

okay now we can catch up, so.. about a month after the car crash, Jaz and i got a call from the _President! _ok so maybe it wasn't the president, it was the Secret Service, but it was a message form the President, anyway, they told us that the man who crashed into our friends van so happens to be the most wanted criminal in the _World! _and when they saw us in the newspaper, with that man in jail now, they _Needed _to give us a reward cause were SO awesome, and amazing! ok maybe I'm exaggerating, they just said they wanted to reward us for our Heroic acts, (Mostly for me) [OW! Jaz! Stop punching me in the arm!] Anyways, so they told us that in a month they would set up some kind of thing i don't know is called, but its on T.V and I'm gonna be on it, so yea.. they told us we could invite as many friends and family as we wanted, and the people in the Car Crash are required to go, so we went,

oh and speaking of their family, as soon as Anthony got out of the Hospital, we started dating, so i was happy, and apparently everyone else cause they knew we liked each other for a pretty long time, which was kinda weird, but they did, so yea were Boyfriend and Girlfriend now..

and so here we are, in the _BIG_ White House room, yup thats right IM IN THE FREAKIN' WHITE HOUSE! ok i can't get too crazy i just-

"So I would like to introduce the Heroes of the World; Jayclin and Jazmine Jackson Along with the people they saved The Jimenez Family!" Mr. President announced, that was our queue

I stood up with Anthony at my side, his arm around my waist, Jaz was on my other side, I felt very Fancy, a little too fancy, I was wearing a Cute Red sleeveless formal dress, it fell just above my knees, the bottom half was puffy like, and the top half was plain, sleeveless heart shape top,**  
**

also with my hair up in a slightly side ponytail, with a red flower bow, and my red converse high tops ( I don't wear heels, hey, at least they match the color! ;) Jaz insisted on the dress but i could NOT wear the heels she picked, they were like as tall as a skyscraper! [Yes, I know Jaz I'm exaggerating again!] but i guess this is a REALLY SPECIAL occasion so i wore the dress

anyways, my make-up? well i had on some light red eye shadow, black eyeliner with a wing, black mascara, skin color blush, and some pink lipstick, usually i wouldn't wear make-up, but again Jaz insisted

Anthony on the other hand, wasn't SO fancy, well fancy enough, he was wearing a Red button up that was tight, so i kind showed his six-pack, and and hot muscles,ok I'm getting carried away,

anyways, the sleeves were folded mid-length, with black jeans, and red converse high tops to match mine! so cute! his black hair was spiked up in the front (the cute way, not like Taylor Lautner's!) even if he wasn't that fancy compared to me he looked hot!

Jaz, on the other hand was FAAANCEY! well she is kinda girly, though she can have her moments when she's kinda tomboyish

she was wearing a purple formal sleeveless high low dress, the front part of the bottom half fell just above her knees then flowing down just above the ground, the top half was heart shaped with lots and lots of sparkles,**  
**

with her purple six inch heels that matched the dress, with straps intend of the covering the toes thing, and also with sparkles, it wasn't my style but it looked cute on Jaz,

her hair was clipped with some hair up and some hair down, it was wavy curly, her bangs, with a mid bump, pinned back, with purple hoops, and make up; she had on some Purple eyeshadow with some gold mixed in, black eyeliner also with a wing, light pink blush, and light red lipstick, again she went all out.

Anyways, we walked down the walkway, it felt kinda weird with everyone staring at us and taking pictures of us, finally we got to the stairs, we got up, with i might add my hands shaking, my stomach full of butterflies, i felt like i was going to pass out, but on the outside i felt strong and proud, though i wondered what i really looked like from other peoples perspectives,

i grabbed Anthony's arm and pulled it next to me so i could squeeze his hand, i remembered what my sister said before we came here;

_'Ok, now when we get on that stage, you might feel a little scared _(correction, you will be terrified!) _but on the outside you must show, a brave and confident young lady, put on a big smile and show those... teeth? ok we got to get you some teeth whiteners- _(uh.. ignore that last statement!) _um.. anyways, you can't show your being scared or else it will have a bad look on you, and you will never be able to live with yourself, remember that when we get on the stage, okay?' she gee me a smile then held my hand through the rest of the car ride_

I sighed and thought _'okay__' _in my head, I stood up straight and put on a big smile, but i still held Anthony's hand, after all the pictures were taken, the President cleared his throat and made a little speech for us, after that I had to make a speech, i really wasn't prepared for that but i decided to wing it..

"Um.. H-hello, im Jayclin Jackson, but uh you probably already know that, um anyways, I would like to Thank everyone who came to see us today, my friends my family, even everyone i don't know! but i would like to confess that Jaz is the one who caught the guy-" i was cut short by Jaz walking up to the mic

"Not True! She got there first then gave me orders to get him!" she said, and most of the people there laughed, she smiled at me then gave me a wink

i smiled back at her then finished my speech "Uh, yes thank you Jaz for that! like i was saying, i wasn't the only one who did the saving, like you can tell, Jaz is here, well she helped with the Criminal, and with getting our friends out of the car, and then theres Anthony Jimenez, my boyfriend I might add, who was actually one of the passengers in the van, he saved my life.. kinda, when the van exploded!" I said, everyone clapped, Anthony looked embarrassed, but he smiled at me, and put his hand up in thanks

"Um, well id like to thank my sister Jaz again, for nagging me if I needed to go to the bathroom, when we were on our trip, cause if she didn't i wouldn't have seen our Betthzy Jimenez walking towards the gas station, so thank you again Jaz!" I smiled at her again

"Oh and also for the people who helped get our friends out of the van, and who pinned down the guy, when we were helping our friends out, and um.. i just wanna thank Mr. President for wanting to give us an award for being so heroic, it really is an honer Mr. President to be standing up here standing face to face with you sir" I finished and everyone clapped, well I'm glad i didn't ruin that

The President thanked me back, then he gave each of us; Jaz, Anthony, and I, a meddle ribbon pin, then gave me for all of us to share, a paper made award telling us how thankful he is to have us, and just what we did, and how, and and signed personally by the President and the Congress Men,

then we did that thing were I shake the President's hand and everyone takes a bunch of pictures, it really makes you feel famous,

after that, we went down the stairs and towards our seats, but I stayed back and went to the hall, i didn't notice but Anthony started following me not to far away, I stopped at the water fountain, then leaned against the wall, I sighed

then someone slipped there hand into mine, i turned to see Anthony next to me, he smirked, he looks so cute when he smirked, but I frowned

"Whats wrong J.J?" he asked, his eyebrows brushed together, and he pouted,

"Um.. its nothing, don't worry bout it" I answered

"No, its definitely something, whats wrong J.J" he used his hand that was holding my hand and spun me around just like he did for the Van explosion, then he pinned me against the wall, putting both his hands on the wall next to my neck, trapping me,

Well I couldn't escape, and he's gonna figure out sooner or later so; "I didn't do the saving" I finally said

"What do you mean, of course you did!"

"No, no I didn't, Jaz is the one who got out first of the bus we were on, she got to Betthzy first, i just got her water bottle's, then when we got to the van, she's the one who grabbed he guy out of the car, and helped your siblings, and parents out of the car, and in all that I tried to get only you out"

Anthony smirked then shook his head "Noo, You helped Betthzy get better, You told Jaz to get the guy, You told everyone to get my siblings and parents out, and YOU saved my life, if it wasn't for you i wouldn't be here!" Anthony answered

I sighed "But-"

"No! you did it! stop doubting yourself, you did it all, thats final!"

I smiled at him "You'r cute when you do that"

"Do what?"

"Tell me I'm right when I'm doubting myself"

"Oh, um.. i didn't know I did that, but I'm glad you think I'm cute!" he did a cheesy smile

i laughed, then there was an awkward silence, you could hear the cheering, clapping, and people talking in the big room, but i didn't care, i was with my boyfriend

just then Anthony put his forehead of my forehead, then whispered "I love you" i hesitated a little, then smiled and answered;

"I love you too" Anthony smiled back

then he slipped his hands down to my waist, and i put my hands around his neck, and we filled in the gap between us, and kissed, for like the longest time, then i heard the big doors open, but i didn't care, if there was a bull attack, as long as i was In Anthony's arms,

and then i heard heel sounds on the floor, and my eyes widened, we stopped kissing, and i turned my head, but Anthony kept his eyes on me, I saw Jaz, her hands on her hips, she looked quit mad

"Heeey, Jaz" I said, Anthony squeezed his eyes close, and leaned his head against my temple,

"What do you think your doing!?" she yelled echoing down the hall, you could tell the security guards tried so hard not to look,

"Um... Kissing?" I answered

she looked cross "Were at _The Presidents house! _and he's making a huge speech, in honer of you! and your not there! So stop kissing and get your buts in there!" she yelled saying the last part a little quieter, then she pointed to the big room,

Anthony and I tried so hard not to laugh, but i took my hands off his neck, and he took his hand of my waist, with still one hand around me, then we walked right behind Jaz,

I put my head on Anthony's shoulder, and for the first, I felt REALLY special, i was in the Presidents house, with my favorite sister, the guy I love arms around me, and an award for being the most Heroic person in the world!

Yea, I had a pretty Awesome life! ;)

**Oh Gods! yes! I'm done with it! Sweet! ok sorry its SOO long, In my head it was a lot shorter, yet again, i didn't really add details, I'm my head, just pictures, so that was probably the problem, anyways! I hope Y'all liked it! in some parts it might be weird, thats cuz i stayed up a little too late, and I wasn't thinking, So.. sorry for that! but i just hope you liked it! it took me forever to get it done and sorry if there's some stuff that don't make sence or are wrong! so yea please No flames! please PM me if I should make more one shots like this, hoped you liked it, Expecially you Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP and live. long. PJ. HP. HG! Thanks for reading! **

**Jayclin Jackson (Im Percy Jackson's ****sister, not wife!)**

**Out**

**Adios! ;D**


End file.
